


Roommates

by dechagny



Series: but no ghost looms; [5]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Pre-Canon, Roommates, rebel teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny
Summary: Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: but no ghost looms; [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038219
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Roommates

The Headmaster's polished shoes were eerily silent as they padded through the long corridor. They dodged other schoolboys as they ran around the corner in their neatly pressed trousers and stiff jackets, slowing to a sheepish walk when they saw the tall, imposing Head coming at them with The Captain in tow and his bamboo cane in hand.

"Tuck in your shirt, Spencer," he barked, whacking his cane against the wall in front of a first-year boy. He was sporting a plaster across the bridge of his nose and a terrified glint in his eyes as he quickly shoved his shirt back in.

Satisfied, the Headmaster removed his cane and allowed Spencer to continue with his day.

"I won't tolerate any more nonsense from you either," he said as they walked towards the dormitories. "You're a talented sportsman and student, and frankly, I expected better behaviour from you. If I get even a whiff of trouble from you again, Boy, I'll thrash you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month, and you can say goodbye to your cricket career. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Yes, Sir," The Captain said, twisting his hands behind his back. He had to hold back a bark of laughter as he noticed the spinach clinging to the Headmaster's moustache - the green contrasted against the deep red blood vessels on the surface of his cheek. "Crystal clear."

The Headmaster hummed unsurely before knocking on one of the old oak doors. He didn't wait for an answer and instead barged in, pushing the door open with one smooth, broad sweep of his arm. 

Another boy, about The Captain's age, jumped up from his desk, closing a hefty tome and dropping his pen clumsily on the walnut wood. "Good afternoon, Sir," he stuttered, using one hand to check his hair was still neatly plastered to his scalp. He glanced behind the Headmaster, regarding The Captain with an air of apprehension. The nerves only intensified when The Captain slipped a hand into his pocket and smirked at him.

"At ease, Havers," the Headmaster said, ushering in The Captain impatiently. "This isn't the army, you know. Meet your new roommate," he gestured pointlessly as The Captain with his cane. "I want you to keep an eye on him - I'm trusting you to be a good influence on him and to report back any...funny business."

Havers raised a quizzical brow when The Captain smiled coyly at that and dropped himself on the edge of the unoccupied bed. "Funny business, Sir?"

"You'll know it if you see it," The Headmaster sniffed. "You're lucky you're not out of here already, Boy," he said, brandishing his cane one last time before storming out the room, slamming the door shut behind him, so the walls quaked.

Bemused, Havers sank into his chair, giving the boy a polite, tight-lipped smile. This new roommate had the gentlest quiff to his hair and a face full of gorgeous, dark freckles and moles that looked like someone had attacked him with a pen. When he didn't say anything, The Captain rolled his eyes and rose to his feet. He crossed the room and pulled open the window closest to the desk, perching himself on the sill and bracing himself by pressing his foot against the wall.

"They call me The Captain," he said coolly, taking a cigarette and a packet of matches from his pocket. He ignored Havers' protest as he lit it, dropping the spent match out of the window.

"Why?"

The Captain grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Because I tell them to."

Havers watched him take a drag on the cigarette, finding himself strangely drawn to this rebel teen and his suave demeanour. But, he could tell from the way he angled himself on the window, leaning to the right with his back arched, and the wince he was trying to conceal with every movement of his arm, The Captain had already had a fair beating. He was interested to see what he was like without the bravado.

"Wait," Havers said, wagging a slender finger at him. "Aren't you the captain of the cricket team? I heard you were expelled for-"

"Well, I wasn't," The Captain snapped, running his thumb over the cigarette filter. A deep crease had appeared in his forehead. "And if you're going to sit there and judge me for the next two years, then you can bally well-"

Havers held up his hands, smiling to himself. "Woah, it's okay. Look, it's not in my best interest to judge you for this, trust me." He grinned when The Captain looked at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes, becoming a half-melted version of himself. 

"Who are you and what have you done with that square chap who's supposed to live here?"

With a simple shrug, Havers smiled down at his knees. "I feel like I'm going to enjoy having a roommate that I can actually talk to. You don't have to act like this hasn't affected you, by the way."

"How do I know you're not lying to me just so you have something to report back to the Headmaster?" The Captain challenged. "Since we're all hearing things, I heard you're a real little upstage fuddy-duddy."

It was Havers' turn to smirk then. "If the Headmaster thinks sending you to me is going to straighten you out..." he said slowly, joining him by the window. He plucked the cigarette from his fingers and put it between his lips with a smirk of his own, "then he's very much mistaken."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This drabble was written as a request on Tumblr. You can find me and this work under user @annaobyrne.  
> If you want to request an AU drabble/one-shot, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you, though it may take a few days.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter: @bethany1marie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
